This invention is related to a structure for supporting an optical pickup which reads out information recorded on an optical disk such as a compact disk, a video disk, or the like, and more specifically, to a structure for supporting an optical pickup that prevents resonance from occurring between an optical disk and the optical pickup, thereby preventing misreading of signals.